Bashing Naruto
by Mika the Supreme Ninja
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is supposed to be a hero, born of suffering... but he isn't. Hell he might actually have Borderline personality disorder... I loathe him. Here is why... there is a challenge here, please read it and give me your thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so confused, why are there no Stories that bash Naruto or Harry Potter?**

 **Seriously, Naruto is a moron who thinks about his limit view of the world and honestly is the most worthless character in history with less redeemable traits then Delores Umbridge. He gets angry when anyone disagrees with him or his limited, Naive view of the world. He whines about his life but does nothing to improve it. He gets hand outs of pure power all of the time, and convinces people the same way religious people do... through threats and random acts of power.**

 **Actually Naruto reminds me of basically all religions, he is overly moral and judgmental, is cruel to anyone who sees the world differently then him. He threatens what he cannot understand and doesn't even attempt to understand.**

 **More so, why is he considered a hero? He didn't really suffer that much, yes he was neglected which sucks but compared to basically everyone ( Sasuke, Kakashi, Obito, Madra...) Naruto has barely suffered. He has had hundred if not thousands of chances to better himself but just doesn't. Gaara is the best example of that, he had no chances and actually suffered a lot ... how can Naruto, who had a lot people to love him, actually understand Gaara's pain at all? Or Sasuke's, since he lost his entire family and was tortured beyond reason at the age of SEVEN! Or Hinata who was abused by her family, and basically abandoned by her father. Or to Neji, who was enslaved and tortured by his own Kin? I hate that Naruto is supposed to be seen as a hero born from suffering, whe he has barely suffered. He was a whiny little boy who thought he deserved more then he earned, and was a total waste of flesh.**

 **Honestly Naruto is worthless and I hate his character, so I am going to start a community for Stories that Mock his character, and start a challenge for tasteful stories that point out his flaws and watch as they get him killed.**

 **Please find any story that does this so I can include it and read it...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika**


	2. Well Duh!

**Other then being surprised at the raw hatred I have received for this, I am most amused. Seriously people most of you spouted about your own life rather then Naruto's or made assumptions that either have no proof or were disproved in series.**

 **We know Naruto had other friends, we see it several times in flashbacks. Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru are some of them, but so are the random times we see him playing with other kids, talking to Iruka, the Third or the Ichirakus.**

 **We know that Naruto was taught the same as others, Iruka flashbacks about the Uzumaki people. Naruto was lazy, yes he needed a firm hand, but a lot of it was just laziness. The Clone Jutsu was an issue, but we know Rock Lee failed all of the Jutsu parts and still passed... Naruto had to have failed in more then just that.**

 **We know that Naruto blindly followed others and was more concerned about his ego then anything else, every single chapter was proof of that...**

 **But most of all, I know that most of you are not even fond of the character despite your deaththreats and protests. Every single fanfiction of Naruto, in which he is changed into an unrecognizable figure is proof of that. In the end he is never good enough for us and that is why we write fan fiction.**

 **Personally I agree with the hatred he received in the series. No one knew that the Kyuubi had been in their village for a long time, no one knew the secret other then those in power. The Kyuubi literally killed a bunch of people and the Normal and non sealing ninjas have no reason to trust him. He is a literal bomb walking around, defacing property and being a nuisance.**

 **His pranks didn't help him, nether did his lack of punishment. He defaced the Hokage Mountain while in a Military Academy... he should have received probation or worse but he never did. The Special treatment bred hatred in those that didn't already hate him and those that merely distrusted him.**

 **More so his embarrassing behavior and performance would have weakened the Leaf's reputation, especially during the chunin Exams. He was a disgusting, entitled brat... yes he was shunned but how much was deserved. You look so deeply into the paper thin story, why not focus on his actions as well?**

 **Look at his desire to save Sasuke, who betrayed their people and nearly killed the Five Kage? Hell he snapped Naruto's neck and more, yet he still wanted to save him? Or his desire to "Help Haku" who was fine with Zabuza and excelling as a Ninja. They were already close, we see that in their joking around when Zabuza is paralyzed.**

 **Hell he tried to help Gaara, who had it ten times worse then Naruto and broke because of it. Seriously just kill him so that he doesn't kill everyone! Yet because Naruto is selfish, and has to have it his way, he saves Gaara. He loses control because it during the Gaara saving mission, and later about Sasuke putting everyone at risk?**

 **Now there was one point I did change my mind on, but it wasn't a negative revew but everyone who recommended Favoritism... Kakashi sucks the entire time as a teacher, but the one time he does help Naruto ( Ebisu) Naruto freaks out. The Writer makes a great point on how Neji is no where near as dangerous as Gaara and that Naruto refused to acknowledge his faults. Now I also have to say that Kakashi started to make some sense, his students are worthless... a Fangirl, Naruto and A Broken Sociopath no one helped. Still he really should not have graduated them.**

 **Reader , a Guest reviewer, made the point better then I could so enjoy his review...**

The thing is that Naruto is the protagonist of the story, thus making most of the people take his "side" as he's the main focus we're following most of the time. The other main character is Sasuke, who most people don't want to "side" with due to a lot of the actions he takes, especially his Shippuden incarnation that extremely taints his image (as far back as changing his fanon self into the ever-demanding, always-power-hungry prick most fanfic readers know starting back in his pre-Academy days). Then there's the OCs that are usually not well-received.

It's understandable that Naruto is a frustrating character. It's just that it takes some doing to take an objective look at a character, especially those with a main role, without the rose-tinted glasses we come to use following the story.

For him being a hero, that's more opinion based on a character's actions. Their background with suffering shouldn't really come into the equation, as many people consider Goku a hero and there are plenty of other characters as well. For a "hero", the tragic past seems to be a means to create sympathy for the character and make you take their "side" more.  
Neglect and loneliness can actually be pretty powerful. It's just that, yes, there are worse cases and Gaara is definitely meant to be that. Naruto even acknowledges that in Shippuden.  
However, for the likes of Sasuke and Obito, again, their image is tainted by their actions and thus often brushed under the rug rather than acknowledged for the tragedy and trauma that they experienced. (Not to mention comparing different tragedies is rather pointless as there are different breaking points and measuring sticks for both the one who experienced these problems and the listener's opinions/values.)  
Hinata's and Neji's abuse are more conjecture though. With such little screentime, I don't think there's really anything to support canon Hinata being abused beyond the neglect her father gives her, who likely focuses more on raising a proper heir than being a father. As for Neji, that's more vaguely inferred than anything else. It's not known how often the seal is used, for what actions they are used for. Is the caged bird seal basically slavery? Pretty much. Does it have the potential to be abused? Absolutely. But is there anything to show that it is used repeatedly for no reason or because the seal activator's a spoiled brat? Not... really...? Maybe? Neji hasn't really seemed troubled or angry since his defeat to Naruto and Ko is the only other branch member i can remember seeing and he seems to genuinely care for Hinata's safety.

There's nothing really wrong with what you're doing. Just figured I'd put my two cents in on why I think people "back" Naruto more often that not. The Hyuuga part, however, just felt the need to give an objective look. Like how, on reviewing Sasuke, his pre-Shippuden incarnation really isn't so bad. Shippuden Sasuke... Yeah, less said about him to me, the better.

Rather, it might be interesting to see what churns out. I remember reading a few good ones, if not the title, like how the more-naive Naruto (the fic made long before the whole ninja war thing with obito, madara, and kaguya) was made Hokage and, passing paperwork he didn't understand, basically allowed the other villages to infiltrate and destroy the Leaf. Also another fic where an alternate Naruto shows to Sarada the corruption her universe's Naruto has allowed due to his overwhelming naivety.  
So long as it keeps that tasteful criteria, it could prove to be some good fun. (Wasn't really a fan of the rapist Naruto-in-name-and-image-only I came across...)


	3. Harry Potter is Better and here is why

**Why I like Harry Potter more then Naruto...**

 **Harry wasn't raised as a soldier, he was entirely an abused child who had literally everyone using and abusing him. All so that he wouldn't mind giving his life when Voldemort needed to die...Naruto was kind of neglected but definitley raised as a child, given everychance in the world including clones which would put him far above anybody in terms of training in a month.**

 **Harry simply wanted to be a child, which he was, instead he was forced into a world where he was used by everyone to save the day. Naruto was a soldier, wanted to be Hokage nad did nothing to accomplish this.**

 **Harry actually trained when it came down to it ( Fourth Year along side Hermione/Fifth year in his Dumbledore's Army), and was actually intelligent. Naruto was a moron who had occasional duex machina ( Sage Mode, Kurama's Tails, Clones) and tiny blurbs of actual training.**

 **Harry Really had no one on his side, bar Hermione and Ron who had their heads up Dumbles ass but Naruto had the Hokage, Iruka, Team seven to some extent, Gai and his team to some degree, Team 8 and 10, Jiriaya... and still complained.**

 **Harry was put back into his abusive home every summer, strengtheing his lack of self love while Naruto just got more and more happiness and help.**

 **All in all, Harry just got a shitty lot in life but actually made some effort to grow... Naruto had a kind of tough hand but sooo many hand outs and only got by by luck.**


	4. A

My Biggest Issue with the Naruto Franchise is Simple... it Started about a Society, almost as advanced as our own, who's people wielded great power through training and Genetics. The Main character was a disadvantaged kid who failed all of the time, and his mixmatched eventual friends...it delt with betrayal, remorse, lose, humanity ( Haku and Zabuza)... and ended up becoming a Bullshit story with Destiny ruling every freaking factor, the Main Character not growing or changing even slightly, the Pairings being obvious and annoying, and few actual bits of Growth as a whole.

It had so much potential, especially with Naruto and Sasuke's bond. The Growth of two people, bonding over pain, where one is consumed by his pain and the other strives to save him. The Story, though lighthearted more often then not, had a lot of Depth and could have been great but faltered. Sasuke became a Cliche, Naruto didn't change at all, everyone kissed his ass and refused to actually kill Sasuke...Even the Hokage!

What should have happened, more or less, is that Naruto eventually realized that he could not save Sasuke or change the World... he was too Niave for that. He should have killed Sasuke and himself, if only to end their eternal pain... it would have been sad, but really drive home the hopelessness of the Goals he had...

A large part of Shippuden could have been about him seeing just how dark and hopeless the world was. Violence was their culture, their entire way of being...Maybe learning that Gaara was assassinated, or have many people try to attack Naruto himself... being banned from becoming Chunin and realizing that Kakashi and Jiriaya were teaching him nothing at all...realizing that his entire life was a trap and doing the only thing he could to gain some control over it...

That would have been the best thing we could have seen...

Adding Aliens, Mythology that didn't make much sense, Destiny and constantly destroying the Power scale ( where skill and Power were equal instead of being separate), ignoring the Side characters who actually had a large impact and reason to change ( like Hinata, Neji, Sakura or Konohomaru), ignoring the deep trauma of losing Haku, or neglecting to show that Naruto was actually in the wrong most of the time...those things ruined the story as a whole. I can honestly say that the story faltered entirely...

Perhaps the greatest fault however, was destroying Naruto's Hard work Motto... he was suposed to be liek Lee, a Genius of Hard Work. I would have loved to see that showcased, like Lee but with a more Naruto Twist instead of having all of his power handed to him on a Silver Platter ( AKA Kurama's power or Six sage mode)... we never saw him really train bar four times in the entire series and even then he just learned a basic life altering move... it was annoying and it made his charecter so much less appealing... I would have loved to see him acutally showcase a unique skill set that, like Lee, becaem whom he was... and that he had to really work at it...it would have really made him a perfect foil to Sasuke... instead they made him the reincarnation of Sasuke's Past live's brother and thus a forced foil using hate and love instead of anything itneresting since Naruto had no reason to Love but Sasuke had all the reason to hate...

It would have also been great for Sasuke to slaughter the Village since he really did have a good reason to hate them... I liked the idea that Hate was born from Love and that Itachi ( No Matter how good some people beleive his reasonings) was killed from Sasuke who continued tohate his brother or slaughtering all he had... Selfish isn't always bad. It would have made the story that more complex and interesting.

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	5. Ghosts of Wave

My fulfillment of my promise to make a series where Naruto actually grows, using canon events... I am actually quite proud of this.

* * *

Naruto was familiar with Nightmares, he had them all of the time. Usually they were of Fruit attacking him, him becoming Hokage naked, or the villagers staring at him with those cold, cruel eyes...these Nightmares were different, scarier...

They all started in Wave, with him meeting Haku in the woods and hearing his story. He always thought of himself and how much he would do to save his precious people, people like Iruka and the Old Man... then it changed, to his battle on the Bridge... Sasuke all but dead on the ground, Sakura screaming in Misery and Kakashi ramming his bright hand into Haku... only it wasn't Haku anymore, it was Naruto himself... and it wasn't Kakashi, it the Old man... and it wasn't Zabuza he was protecting but Iruka... then it changed, Iruka switched places with the old man, then Sakura, Sasuke, all of his classmates, random villagers... the only thing that didn't change was himself, he was always Haku...

The dream changed again, with a Dead Haku staring at him...laying on the ground for a moment before poofing away, leaving Naruto looking down at himself dead and bloody... Haku stood above him, screaming at the Old man, Iruka, whomever he was protecting at the time...  
" He... he really Liked you... he liked you that Much...Even so, you don't feel anything at all. You really, Honestly, don't feel anything at all. When a person becomes as strong as you, deos that person really behave like you? He threw his life away for you! He didn't even Fulfill his own dreams, and yet... to die as a tool... That's... That's too painful... "

Everything changed one more time, Naruto watched himself on the ground... eyes red and slitted, talking to a Raging Haku. " You Told me that you'll become the best Ninja in your village, and make everyone respect you...if someone comes along and accepts you for who you are, no one could be more important to you then that person... Even though he knew I had the Kyuubi in me, the Third and Iruka took me in. My power,that everyone hated... they wanted it, wanted me to use it to keep the village safe... I was so happy, So happy to be worthy of someone's love... If being a Hokage meant being loved by them, if keeping the village safe meant I would be loved... the I would do that, for as long as I need to... no matter what..."

Then he woke up, crying, holding his arms and shaking. " No... No ... It's not true... it's not the same... They love me, I am going to become Hokage and they are going to love me..." Haku's broken, desperate eyes, talking about Zabuza flashed before Naruto's eyes, making him drop his arms... " No... No they don't. I'm a hypocrite... I yelled at Haku for Loving Zabuza, being his Tool... But I'm no better...The village hates me for something I can't control like Haku's did for his Ice powers. The Old man doesn't really do much, same with Iruka... I'm alone and I'm their tool...No, No I'm NOT!" Fingers gripping into Fists, Naruto gritted his teeth and stood from his bed, marching over to his Closet and getting dressed in his Jumpsuit. " I am going to listen to me Dammit. I am going to live for myself...But, I guess I need a new dream... How? I always wanted to be Hokage... I still want to be strong, the Strongest Ninja ever. I want to show them all, I am not stupid and slow and evil. I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to find a new Dream, a New Nindo!" He turned to leap out of the window, then stopped..." I don't want to use the kyuubi's power... i hate it... I hated how angry, how... evil I was... I need to get stronger, so I can fight the Kyuubi... I can't ever be that person again... "

Leaping out of the Window made his way to the Nearest Training feild.. it was time to complete his Nindo..

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **I got the idea from Obito giving Kakashi the Sharingan when he fought Kaguya, only they just made Naruto look at something he wasn't brave enough to face on his own... a Truth Naruto needed to Learn, one Zabuza and Haku both noticed in their own way..From Zabuza is was how complacent the Leaf is ( He acutally tells Kakashi as much) and how he treated Haku... they didn't want this boy to suffer the same. He needs to stand on his own two feet... They were not literally there, just in memory... Ghosts of them... so to speak...  
**

 **This will not be an instantly mature Naruto, or instantly powerful Naruto... this will be a Naruto grow's story... I do want some thoughts on skills, Wind is a definite as is taijutusu but I want something unique... he won't be using Shadow clones to get stronger for a while or ever... I'll explain that in the next chapter.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika**


	6. Chapter 6

**So when I was reading up to better my understanding of Naruto, I came across the Rules of Shinobi Conduct and damn... why was that thrown out of the series? It was epic and would have been a good foundation for why Danzo wasn't entirely wrong, why Hiruzen was kind of a failure and why Canon Naruto should have been meet with a lot of resistance from more experienced Ninjas... this was their way of life, and he just trampled over it without thought...**

 **More so, it was also a Job... from a purely practical level Naruto Should have been removed just for his inability to follow them and acting like an idiot during public missions... not just him though, most of the main characters as well...**

 **P.S Why does everyone say that Sasuke was handed everything? That really wasn't true at all, with the exception of his training with Kakashi during the Chunin exams... Even then he worked his ass off..**


	7. Ugh

Okay the entire New Generation pisses me off... First off they are all way more powerful then their parents at that age, like Baruto and Sarada are practically Jonin when they first appear as actual Ninja. Why couldn't Naruto or Sakura or Sasuke have any of that Talent in the begining? Or that wide range of skills? it is a petty complaint I know but it does lead into my next point...

Why does Sarada love Sasuke at all? Sasuke is never there, like a parent at war or Serving over seas, he isn't there long enough to develop a connection to her. If I were Sarada I would treat him like i would treat him like a distant cousin... unattached and coldly polite. She literally has no reason to feel any kind of connection to him at all, he is bascially a stranger. Of course that doesn't count the fact that Sasuke and Sakura are married, which is freaking weird since he literally tried to kill her and Naruto...

Then there is Baruto and Naruto. I am not suprised that Naruto is a shitty parent, but seriously he has clones... there is no reason for any kind of scheduling issue ever. It literally makes no sense what so ever. More so, How did Naruto suddenly possesses so much random Skill? Like he couldn't develop any of that during the series? And honestly his marriage to Hinata was pure fan service since they had maybe five conversations in the entire series...

ugh it is frustrating...

Now for the other cast, who I really cant care less about... all of the kids have more diverse and interesting skills then their parents. Swordplay, Advanced Shadow Jutsu... you get the point. It is just frustrating that in a few chapters we have more diverse cast then the entirety of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.


	8. Constructive Criticsm- Derailed a bit

Okay I am going to get attacked for posting this but stick with e anyway. I hate Naruto's charecter, it has so much potential but it just never really took off... So I am going to explain what I find wrong and how they could have fixed it without changing what everyone loved about Naruto... He has some good qualities that just faded out... that bugged me more then the bad.

\- Laziness- naruto Struggled with his skills and Knowledge, that made him so likable. We all understand that frustration and feeling... so naturally we should have seen him training Hard, working with Lee maybe ( they both share that quality) but we never do. In the entire series he trains single moves like the Rasengan, Summoning Jutsu, Sage Mode... big things but to be a powerful warrior you need balance. We should have seen him refine his taijutsu, work on his throwing skills, maybe learn a few wind jutsu... playing with his pranks and traps! Actual skills, instead all of his skills are massive attacks with no real practical use besides fighting massive beings. What is worse is that he gets by with that! Think of how much better he would be with training his basic skills as well, really struggling with Reading and his Piss poor teachers to actually become something impressive!

Becoming Hokage- That was his entire dream, but he was so focused on just the Power part that he never earned it. Hokages are Military Leaders and Politicans... we should have had a lot on Naruto learning to deal with his emotions, how to manipulate people (failing a lot but still trying!), Dealing with paper work and why it was so important... Learning how the Village Functioned, the Darker side of ANBU and the world. But have him still want it, understanding helping him to love the position more... seeing how actually valuable it was! Hell having him help Tsunadee in her Office instead of jumping right into Quests ( after the Sasuke Retrival Mission fails). Maybe realizing that he cannot allow his personal wants interfere with his Job as hokage, something Tsunade can teach using her Booze as an example... Having Naruto contribute at all bar saving the village from the sudden onslaught they face ( he really doesn'...)... maybe having be the ambassador like Temari is. Show him going from Sand ( So we see Gaara and Sand more...) to Leaf, training in Wind Style with Temari and learning how to control Kyuubi from Gaara ( Who is just a billion times better then Naruto), and making allies...

Pervert- What Jiraiya does is criminal, literally.. as is Naruto's Sexy Jutsu when used in public ( Public indecency)... It was a gag at first, when he was a kid, but show that it is kind of illegal to showcase that he actually hads consequences instead of letting him get away with all sorts of crimes and misconduct... ( Mouthing off to his military Leaders, no respect for authority, publically embarrassing the Military, Disrespecting his clients on missions...)

genin Status- Have Naruto take tests to showcase skills so he can grow. Not just chunin exams but other things... less public maybe or field promotions! Not Just Naruto but his classmates as wel, show that this is a military! Show how being a genin restricts him...t hat was one thing that was great about Original Naruto...

Reputation- Naruto wants to be seen as great, half of why he wants to be hokage... show him trying to to that. taking more missions, helping people, charity work... something...

Missions- Naruto was great ( the show) for this reason. We saw the kids grow, it legnthened the story without taking from the content. We could see more growth, compare skills, show other countries and how they train their Ninjas, show other jinchuuriki early on... this can work with feild promotions, and maybe a contrasts for his Classmates who learned how to act on missions which Naruto does not know how to do... this works with the reputation parts...

Kurama- Naruto and Kurama was just confusing... they ahted each other then boom, freinds! No... show slow growth, maybe grudging respect and understanding slowly growing through events they each see from each other instead of a sudden event. This is a good way to showcase their pasts, especially with Obito and Madara and the Juubi... we can understand the places Kyuubi attacked in the past, why he was so feared... where he visited as a young fox...

Summons- Naruto actually using his toads outside of the Big ones... Jiriaya showed how epic they could be ( I hated Jiriaya but still he did do that much)... It was so rarely used outside of major conflicts and even then it didn't really help... at first anyway...also give Kuraam an actual power... His Dark emotion sensing was cool but what else? All of the tailed beasts give soemthing obvious and this one os the strognest...why nothing but amped up Sage mode clone...

Hobbies- Naruto shouldn't just be a Ninja, develop his charecter and give him a civilian side... something other then Ramen consumptions... Planting, Pranks, reading, something... make him a person...

Powers- Naruto has like a handful of none useful skills- pure combat... give him something else.. Hianta had tracking, Sakura healed, Ino had interrogation... what does naruto have? What does he really contribute... More so does he learn anything basic? Dealing with Genjutsu which all of his enemies know and use on him, but he can't do a damn thing about it despite knowing how in theory...He never really learns effective taijutsu just mobs people...

Bring attention to Kakashi's terrible teaching- Enough said

If they want to make him wise and kind, showcase his connections to people outside of his village and make them important charecters...

Consequnces- This is political and ptsd... Naruto is a solider and he runs his mouth all of the time but never suffers from it. Showcase that what he does actually matters and is not always the perfect thng to do. Show him suffering from Nightmares and struggling with the fact that his enemies are rarely evil but are like him, feeling jutsified. Have him actually be challenged in Morals, show someone calling him out to make him realize that his views are too rigid... sshow him offending the wrong person and causing problems for the leaf, a price for passion! Running his Mouth toa Client, or to Oonoki or anyone from Rock ( who hate the Flash) and showcase that being an issue!

Killing- In the entire series he kills once and that is by accident... the guy Itachi was possessing... even though he was going to die anyway... he is a ninja, a soldier... show it.

A Price for obsessing over Sasuke- Sasuke is a criminal... he defected from the Leaf, tried to Kill naruto and friends many times but nothing come sof it because he is Naruto's "Best freind"... His defense of Sasuke should make people not trust him.. maybe make him realize that he is wrong fro defending his insane " freind and that they are not really freinds since it was never show in any way shape or form...

In the end, naruto was allowed to do anything, no matter who it hurt. His niave views are always right, even when it it proven otherwise... he never has to put in effort other then big shows, when it is the little things that matter most... we never really see him trying to be Hokage... He never suffers consequneces for anything he does, getting the world handed to him on a silver plate because a sucky childhood that paled when compared to all of his enemies...


	9. Pein

A Huge flaw in the Naruto Franchise is Naruto himself but not just for all of the many reasons I have already listed. There is a really annoying trope you see in a lot of Movies now a days where the Main character is bland and emotionless, a tool that allows the audience to supplant themselves into that character. That being said there is an even worse concept, one that is impossible to like. Basically it consists of a never changing being that always wins and saves the day in a big way despite never earning. That is handed power over and over again to defeat everyone thrown at them, to have unshakable resolve and so on...

Naruto is this being entirely. He is the King Arthur Charecter, the Duexmachina character, predestined to rule and come out on top. He was literally enhanced by destiny, given greatness for no reason. He is practically a messiah without purpose or reason behind it, taking away from his desire to be great and hokage cause he was already destined for it all and more despite the series making a big point of stating that destiny means nothing and that hardwork is more important. Even when he Fails, he comes out on top by either becoming freinds with his Enemies or plot armor suddenly saving him.

For the First statement- Pein, Obito, Haku, Zabuza, Sasuke...

For the Second- Everyone else... not good enough? Pein could easily defeat the Six tails, despite the Jinchuuriki being a million times more skilled in all ways then Naruto. But naruto easily overwhelmed him using Kyuubi's power despite it being at half strength.

Another thing is that Naruto suddenly defeats people despite only getting the last hit in or really not doing anything ...

\- Kakazu is the best example of this... same with literally all of the Movie villians.

Or he Wins by failing and winning by attrition or random shit  
\- Neji, Kiba, Most of his enemies... Neji beat his ass until Neji got tired then Naruto won, no actual skill...

Or how he is considered great despite not knowing how to even say Chakra, know what Chakra is, know about the elements despite training with Jiriaya, Still can't break a genjutsu, has to rely on powers that augament all of his basic powers just to compete with pretty much anyone, is a one trick pony more often then not... being unaware of the Hokages, make any attempts to better himself despite very random and poorly placed training arcs...oh and he peeks in Girls baths, which is kind of a felony... Never changing his views, his mindset, maturity levels or really in any way...

He is always able to make a freind despite differing philosophies being a thing, is always in the right no matter what, an is unshakable beyond tiny moments that serve no real plot points...

In Short Naruto is a character that is so OP despite not earning it that the series has to fake Emotional growth to make his journey even a little interesting...

More so, Naruto is obsessed with Sasuke to a disturbing degree despite him being a traitor and sociopath... he is never really reprimanded for that at all...

Worse there is no consequences for literally anything he does. Be it good or bad, Naruto needs to have consequences, that is how you grow. Make him learn, lose and the loss and victor y have big issues. Making him get punished for being disrespectful to his leaders, make his obsession come at a cost. Let him lose and nearly die from a fight and realize he needs to train and actually develop skills.. make him realize that he cannot always safe people and be forced to kill Sasuke...

I think however the most irritating is this... Naruto's childhood was not that bad, despite what he says, and thus most of his motivation is pointless.

\- His Teachers were fair, he was a shitty student.

-He complains about not being able to do the clone jutsu despite having crappy taijutsu, no academic skills, only semi decent aim, and no real talent with anything else. He should not have graduated... at all...

\- He screams about Saving Sasuke, Being Hokage and what not despite not doing anything to better his chances... like training, learning politics, learning about Orochimaru and so on...

\- He destroyed public property, repeatedly but was never really punished for it.

\- He did have some freinds despite being oh so lonely...

''''


	10. Chapter 10

**\- Might Guy**

\- Hundreds of Thousands of Hours Training in Taijutsu, mastering the Inner gates and obtaining a Summoning Contract.  
\- Experiance in War, having survived the Third war and graduated rather early.  
\- Wears weights and trains every second of every day, making him incredibly fast both on his own and with the use of the Gates.  
\- Strong enough, while nearly thirty, to decimate Madara's body while under the influence of the Ten Tails

Kakashi-

-Hundreds of thousands of Hours of training in a variety of feilds.  
\- Created his own Jutsu and Summoning contract.  
-Learned a Thousand Jutsu and could use all of them to great affect  
-Survived the Third war and excelled, graduating early and become jonin at thirteen  
-Joined ANBU and thrived.  
\- Has a sharingan and excels with it better then nearly any Uchiha, and even posseses a Mangekyo

-Jiraiya  
-47 YEARS OF EXPERIANCE AS A NINJA! Countless hours of training as a ninja  
-Survived and thrived in two ninja wars  
\- Incredible chakra and jutsu repitoire.  
\- Toad contract  
-Incredibly powerful body.  
-Sage Mode!  
Sakura  
\- Three years training under Tsunade to become an incredibley gifted Medic and Taijutsu expert  
\- Monsterous strength, both naturally ( to a lesser degree) and with Chakra.  
-Flawless chakra control strrengthend through incredible training  
\- Incredible intelligent and knowledgable both naturally and with the training of Tsunade  
\- Masterful Medic on par with Tsuande  
\- Unparalled skills in evasion  
\- Skilled in poisoning.  
\- Skilled in Traps  
-Not supposed to be a front line fighter and yet does pretty damn well at it  
-Master the Yin Seal of Tsunade  
\- Slug Summoner  
\- Put in the willing effort to herself, rising above her weak self into an incredibley powerul and talented Kunoichi  
Sasuke  
\- Trained to at least chunin level before he graduated, showcasing elemental jutsu, high taijutsu and weapon skills.  
\- Took a while to master tree climbing but once he did he was able to use it to fight Haku ( though not successfully)  
\- Sharingan  
\- Adapted Lee's style after one encounter, creating a solid move.  
\- Drastically increased his Taijutsu after a month of training and learned Chidori to great effect.  
\- Gained great control over both parts of the Cursed Seal  
-Actually did something about his goals and hurried to Orochimaru, showcasing determination and a willingness to achieve his goals.  
\- After three years he became Kage level, showcasing  
\- Incredible skills with a blade  
-Control over Fire Jutsu  
\- Modifying the Chidori to create a vareity of other very useful jutsus  
\- Drastically increased Speed, Strength and Taijutsu abilites.  
\- Near immunity to Genjutsu  
-Control over the Orochimaru's abilities  
\- Drastically increase Tactical abilites.  
\- The Hawk Contract and Snake Contracts  
\- Understanding of Seals  
\- Eventually he gained the Mangekyo and became reliant on it, but still it was powerful and was used to augament his powers that were already there. Same with the Enternal.  
\- Was given the the Rinnegan by the Sage, kind of annoying but still served more as a tool to go with his power instead of totally relying on it.  
Rock Lee-  
\- Thousands of Hours training to overcome his inability to use Chakra, becoming a taijutsu master as a genin  
\- Use of the inner gates eventually reaching 6 once he is in the war.  
\- By the war he was one of the strongest people ever  
\- Incredible and completely earned Speeds and strength born of hard training and weights.  
\- Use of Weapons rivaling a lot of ninjas ( Not anywhere near Tentens...)  
\- Naruto  
\- Terrible Taijutsu  
\- Didn't now what Chakra was or even called, no understanding of literally anything  
\- Somehow, magically, mastered the Shadow clone jutsu in a few hours despite no skill in anything else bar admiteedly great stealth and prank skills.  
\- Ridicoulusy high levels of Chakra and Stamina and the Kyuubi's powers.  
\- Awful Throwing skills  
\- No respect, very crude behavior.  
\- Magical ability to earn respect where never deserved ( Or at least dramatized in a lot of cases)  
\- Terrible chakra control  
\- Toad contract which comes in handy like ones or twice in the entire first series ( Toads are assholes and Gamatatsu should be killed off...)  
\- Literally wins by either magically turning his enemies hearts or by getting his ass beaten then healing and getting in a lucky hit at the end.  
\- Somehow teaches himself the Rasengan with poor instruction, another random bout of intelligence that just doesn't add up to the charecters development. Though the Rasengan becomes practically useless afterwards, with Naruto's poor speed and general stupidity making it effortless to dodge for most people and yet it magically becomes the answer to all of Naruto's prayers.  
\- Somehow, through kyuubi's powers, is able to match Sasuke despite Sasuke being a million times better in every ounce of Shinobi skills.  
\- After his training with Jiraiya all he gets is slightly better taijutsu, a big Rasengan and the ability to use Those Spring trap Kunai things which he uses like once...  
\- Spends literally hundreds of years, via clones, to create one Jutsu that he can't he use without hurting himself. Again getting the last hit in Kakazu...  
\- Magically masters Sage mode in Weeks ( with Clones), making him somehow stronger then Jiraiya...  
\- Along side Sage mode he magically becomes incredible powerful with Frog Taijutsu again unlike everyone who actually earned their powerrs...  
\- Steals Kurama's power, becomes Kage level with it... again not his own strength, just stealing someone elses.  
\- Handed tailed beast power for being Nice, not for training, skill or literally anything  
\- Handed power from the Sage, suddenly becomes stronger then Guy with all Gates...  
\- Somehow equal to Sasuke who was miles ahead of Naruto and given the same boost by the Sage...

You see, Naruto is not equal to anyone or above. His power comes from others to the point of reliance and duexmachina. Yes, Sasuke gets handed power but unlike Naruto he was powerful without it. Kage level at 16, unlike Naruto who was maybe low jonin level on his own. Everyone I just listed is considered weaker then Naruto and this bugs me, mostly because they all earned their power through blood, sweat and tears and Naruto was handed it for being nice or for his crappy childhood. He doesn't apply himself, attempt to reach his goals just scream about them, crying about Sasuke and all of that bullshit.

They all took years to gain power ( not counting Sasuke's bloodline stuff which yes became annoying but easier to swallow) while Naruto was handed his as the plot demanded. His charecter had almost no growth in terms of power or personality.  
Yes, I know Boruto portrays him as being Kage level... that being said how? We never see it happening, just boom now he is powerful on his own, you know despite the natural gifts everyone gives him...

The Show fell into the trap of trying to make us pity this poor boy but then watch as the world throws up all of it's power on him. Honestly as sad as his childhood was at times, especially now that it is being cleared up that is was a little sadder then it initially showcased, it doesn't mean he should be piled up with gifts and the world kissing his ass. He does not earn or deserve any of it, he never did anything for most of it.

Show him learning Ninjutsu, making his own style. Show him learning a weapon and seals, working his crappy speed and taijutsu... something interesting instead of plot pointed growth...


	11. Growing Up

\\- I created a potential answer to the crappy path Naruto went down...

" Kami I hate that kid." Naruto froze, the clearly drunk voice of one of his academy teachers echoed into the hall. He was so angry because he failed that damn Examn that he covered the headmaster's office in paint bombs! See who was the failure now! " Why he is still allowed to attend the academy is beyond me!"

' Why do they hate me so much, what did I DO!' Crying and angry, Naruto whipped around, readying to stomp out of the Academy... only to freeze when he heard one of his other sensei's next words.

" Kami he is spoiled, if anyone else acted like that we would kick them out of the academy. Skipping classes, failing all of his tests, never doing his homework, unable pick up basic taijutsu because he is too busy destroying public property with those stupid pranks of his. He even as the audacity to scream about the Clone jutsu, saying it was the only reason it failed. We had a kid unable to use chakra and he passed because his Taijutsu, conditioning, overall grades and weapon skills were up to snuff."

" Aren't you being a bit harsh?" Iruka's voice made Naruto smile, happy to have someone standing up for him. " Naruto has a hard life, he has basically raised himself and has no one there to help him learn."

The other sensei growled, and Naruto remembered who it was. Entei Sensei, he remembered Iruka introduced him to the class a few months ago... something about filling in while he was in rehab or something... not that Naruto knew what Rehab was. He was mean and crotchy, almost as old as the Hokage! " Who hasn't? You are an Orphan Iruka and you became a Sensei. Kakashi Hatake lost his entire family and his entire genin team before he was fifteen and he is one of the strongest ninjas in our village. There are hundreds of Orphans from the Third war and the Kyuubi attack, people with no family or anyone to support them and we don't excuse their behavior! The Simple truth is, Naruto is a spoiled child allowed to do whatever he wasn't simply because the Hokage is afraid of hurting his feelings. He will never excel if he doesn't straighten up soon."

' I'm not spoiled... am I?' Without meaning to, Naruto's mind drifted... and he thought of his pranks, how many people hated him after he started pranking people. ' Did I make more people hate me because I destroyed their stuff...' Biting his lips, Naruto remembered a few years back, a couple of kids pranked like he did, painting the Hokage's tower... ' Didn't they end up getting arrested... Community service...' He remembered them, they spent months cleaning garbage all over the village but nothing happened to him at all... he had to clean the paint up that was it. ' And my training... when was the last time I trained or did my homework or studied?' Honestly he couldn't remember when, only that he was throwing Shuriken.

Hand over his heart, Naruto realized his new sensei was right... he was a brat, spoiled and rotten...

" And that is't the worst of it!" Focusing back on Entei's voice, Naruto listened for the what he knew would hurt his pride even more. " The Kid honestly thinks he is going to be Hokage, what a joke! He has no sense of responsibilites or willingness to sacrifice the few for the many. He would make a disaster of politics and make enemies whereever he went. Everything he touched would go to hell because he would make it impulsively or out of naiviety. Honestly I can see him doing the same thing as a genin, chunin or jonin. He would embarass the Leaf, ruining our reputation and making it harder to get missions. All because no one is allowed to let the kid know how badly he is screwing up!" The man's voice changed towards the end, losing it's bite and becoming sad. " I have seen so many kids, eager to become Ninjas only to die painfully because they were allowed to stay niave. People are so afraid of being mean or discouraging that no one is allowed to grow. Criticism sucks, we all know that, but is how we grow and become better. Naruto will probably die and his first mission and honestly we will all be to blame... as will he if he doesn't grow up soon."

Iruka just sighed, Naruto actually heard him slumping back against his chair. " I know... I just... I look at him and I see this innocent, small child that needs to be protected from the cruel world."

" Well he isn't a child, he is a Ninja in training. He is a soldier, a murderer, a theif and monster like we all are. Of course, his entire class is just as bad in that way only it is their parents and clan status that keeps us from telling them how bad they are all failing..."

Having heard enough, Naruto shot out of the academy as fast as he could, unable to hear anything else... he couldn't deny it, as much as he hated it... every single word hit home... they were right.

""" Naruto hears this, and slowly and becomes above the middle of his class during the third time, passing with high scores in taijutsu and weapon skills, average skills in academics, and the best Replacement and replacement skills.


	12. A comment from Tobi14

Hey mika you ever notice for all everyone talks about sasuke you never see people make him strong?  
Like being part of orochimuro's village(cult) he never tries to take it over for an army to hunt down itachi after all he will collapse of exhaustion eventually or do something with his families money like hire mercenaries?

Any way the story idea is based on neji and his struggle with his slavery more exactly why is it he should support a place that allows his slavery with being born in the same generation of of two reincarnated demigods.

Neji  
Neji's father, Hizashi, and Hinata's father, Hiashi were twins. Hiashi was born first, and as the 'older' brother, he secured his place -and his progeny's- in the Main House. Hizashi and his progeny were placed in the Branch House - all because of the random arrangement of the twins in their mother's womb.

That one arbitrary detail determined the circumstances of Neji's life. If Hizashi had been born first, Neji would have been the clan heir. But instead, Neji (considered the clan's prodigy) was relegated to being a slave in the Branch House and branded with the Caged Bird seal, while Hinata (considered weak and untalented) was made the clan heir: not based on merit; but simply because her father was born first.

And Neji's Branch House father was (supposedly) sacrificed to protect Hiashi (though that story certainly does not bear up under close scrutiny).

So of course Neji resents Hinata: she symbolizes the life he could have had, and everything that has been taken from him. And would he ever get another chance to rise up against her and the Main House, except for that match at the Chuunin Exams? Unlikely, with that seal on his head.

Hmmm. Take your one chance to strike a decisive blow against your oppressors, or accept your lot in life as a slave?

Neji may not have been as willing to accept his 'fate' as he wanted people to believe.

Now that perspective changes his fight with naruto. Think of it killing is allowed one tap all it takes yet he ends up fighting the one guy immune to his technique?The difference is this neji faces a struggle with himself with his loyalty to the village,his family,his village and his team so his justifies it with fate.

Now with naruto bringing his issues to forefront he ends up enraged but not till his bring out the nine tails do thing change.

You find it strange when your bloodline allows you to sense things faced with one of the most malicious entries you don't go for the kill?Then one more comment he ends up killing naruto.

I must admit I find it hilarious how naruto brings out his demon in almost every fight when he dies all that will show on his body is that he is the villages e idea of him fighting alone with all his talk of friendship being useless like it is with most animes,with most of his teams not even there to support him,surrounded by people who ignored him thanks to what he is or failed him,With this fight being the part where the series arguably jumps the shark thanks to it being where he actively relies on the demons power to win makes this the perfect place for him to die.


	13. Sasuke- Why the Hate?

I fully understand why people hate Sasuke from the point after he meets Obito, but before that he was perhaps the single most interesting and well rounded character in the entire series. Everyone either calls him whiny and emo, spoiled and weak, evil and monstrous... or greedy. None of these fit, at all.  
He was broken from the loss of his entire family, tortured by his older brother and driven to total isolation by his path and his pain. He strove to be the best because unlike Naruto and all of the other characters, he had a goal and a lot to lose if he failed. It was the one thing that stopped him from falling into despair. Unlike Naruto his goals have foundation, and he works to build his own skills through training and doing anything he needs to make it a reality but even then he keeps his humanity and doesn''t kill Naruto. He goes to Orochimaru to actually achieve the goal he may very well lose his life to because his family deserves to be avenge for their unjust killing ( In his eyes with what he knows).

Even afterwards he didn't kill until his mind snapped, learning from Obito that his goal was not only forced ( Itachi's manipulation) but that the village that he once called home was responsible for the death of his family... a village that forced the Uhciha into a corner, then killed when they lashed out for their own sake and stole their eyes as a final fuck you...

Yeah, before he gets power from the Sage he earned every ounce of powe, Training his body, going through experiments to strengthen his body and make himself immune to poisons, mastering fire and lighting jutsu and making several of his own including an S rank jutsu that is outright badass... he learned and mastered sword play and became incredibly able with genjutsu and weapons. Even when he killed Itachi he earned his Mangekyo through that very battle and later reearned his Eternal mangekyo since he not only beat Danzo but killed Itachi to begin with so they are his spoils of war. He mastered their abilities over time ( Months) and still could use all he had before.

Sasuke was interesting well rounded and just a better character then practically anyone else... until he wanted to be hokage and was given more power from the sage which made him annoying... like naruto. Honestly even his drive made more sense, he had a clear goal that wasn't solely for attention or to get acceptance but was for his family and self and was something he always strived for. He actually did something to acheive his goal, he didn't wait around for it to fall into his lap unlike Naruto. He had a reason for his beliefs, something Naruto never had.

The worst thing the series did for him was bring him back to the leaf, he had his own beliefs and they stole that to make him a Naruto clone like everybody else who Naruto fought...

Why is he then reduced, in fanfic, and in most conversations to a whiny emo with a hunger for power? He had a purpose that defined him and like his charecter or not, that was something to respect...

He wasn't wrong in wanting the Kill the Kages, since they were as much the problem as they were the solution. Hell he might have even been a decent Kage, where as Naruto is too naive and honestly was handed most of his power...


	14. Plague of Gripes

Watch Naruto Self made hypocrite by PlagueofGripes...

Best video ever... see it and understand my views...

Thank you for showing me emma guest...


	15. War is coming

What was going to be heir no more... still like it but it feels better for a separate story down the line... maybe a one shot. too clean cut... still fun.

."War is coming."

A cold shiver washed through the council room at Jiraiya's statement. They all looked desperate, praying that it was false.

Hiashi stood, focusing his innately cold stare on the Sanin. " Are you sure? And if so, why?"

Jiraiya nodded slowly. "Tension have been rising for years, the invasion and death of The Third made it worse. We only dealt with it through completing a massive mission count. When the Uchiha left, it made us look weak but still we had Our reputation to back us." He sighed, rubbing his face as exhaustion washed over him. "Naruto died, the world fell the Kyuubi leave him. Losing our Jinchuurki and everyone capable of sealing one... it gave our enemies the push they need. We have seven, eight months until they start up the war. Right now they are enacting war training."

Shikkaku stood this time, drawing the room's attention. "If what you report is true, we must do the same... though to be honest, my son and most of his generation lacks the strength to deal with loss or the enotional strain of war. How much we can really do... is unclear."

"Agreed, but we must prepare silently. War training will be starting in the academy. The current rookie will be trained by retired Ninja, as is normal protocal."Tsunade commanded the room. " Jonin senseis will be focused on missions full time, getting allies and gaining funding needed for war. Shikkaku, make a plan for which allies are needed for this to succeed."

Shikkaku bowed low. " I will have a preliminary done by tonight... but in order to do that... whom is running the war?"

Everyone turned back to Jiraiya. " Rock, Frost, Sound are the big three but honestly from what I've gathered many villages will gather to fight us."

"With our losses, we are the runt... " Tsume held her head. "The strong survive by eating the weak and right now, we are weaker then ever."

Through the silence, Koharu's cold voice drew them all. "Yes, you are right. Many unfortunate setbacks have destroyed our power. However, these could have been endured or avoided had our leadership not been so faulty."

Killing intent exploded from Tsunade, Jiraiya shivered from the memories it unleashed? "Care to say that again?"

Koharu sneered lightly. "Yes, yes I would. Faulty leadership has done more damage to our village then any other factor. Your and Hiruzen's. The Daiymo agrees with this, and had agreed to enact new laws to ensure it doesn't happen again." With a snap of her fingers, four ninja dropped down, placing scrolls in front of everyone. The bloodseal of the Daiymo, created by the Second Hokage to ensure perfect orders, lay bare for all to see.

The blood drained from Jiraiya's face. "What... what lies did you tell him, that'd he do this?"

Angry looks, from all of the jonin leaders, turned to him. Ibiki, actually stood in anger.

"The Elders have served decades longer then you've been alive. They have given their whole lives to our village. At no point have they served us wrong. They have no reason to lie." He turned from Jiraiya, nodding at the elders. "That being said, honorable elders, can you explain what the changes are and why they have come to be."

Homura nodded, rising from his seat, standing next to Koharu in a show of solidarity.

"I will start with the whys, they will make the changes make more sense. To start, we presented the list of shinobi graduates since the Kyuubi attack. In that time we have hemmoraged ninja, a steady five percent decline that, when mixed with the poor training and increasing death rate, has ensured that our total number has dropped by almost twenty percent. The documentation proving this is within your seal."

Everyone cringed, especially Renji Poino the Academy Headmaster. The data was hard, cold and brutal. Not even Jiraiya would or could refute it.

" The poor recruits are another point. Sixty six percent fail, and the remaining thirty three are almost exclusively of the clans. The teams that pass always have a clan child. Even these children barely pass, with the average age of graduation being twelve where it was once ten years old. They rely soley on clan skills, rarely having other skills that woupd push them into other divisions such as TI, the Medical Corps, Barrier division etc.

Whats worse is their behavior. Disgraceful, abrasive and obnoxious. Countless customers have complained about the behavior of our ninja, young and old. Laziness is another issue.

This generation of heirs are perfect examples of this. "All of the clan heads recoiled, as did their senseis. " Hiashi, your daughter is meek and timid, your poor parenting has stripped her of a backbone. That leads into it's own issue, which we will bring up later."

Hiashi, proud and cold, nodded slowly. Humility and acceptance in his eyes. It was clear, to all, that he knew what was coming.

"Tsume, your son's scores were pathetic. He is obnoxious and abrasive, with a limited skill set and no sense of strategy. His anger has cost him greatly."

The Inuzuka head sighed. "I know. Believe me, I've tried..."

Koharu nodded, taking over for Homara. "We are aware, it takes a village to raise a child. For ninjas this goes double. We all failed. This is pointing out where we faltered, so we can better our village piece by piece. We are no exception and have tajen measures to ensure this doesn't happen again." She cleared her throat for a moment. " Now where were we... ah, Shibi. Your son is anti social, we believe his role would be best placed into the interrogation division or as. A hunter ninja. He is perhaps the only one of his class ready to be a shinobi. Only Hiruzen's refusal to push our young ninja into darker fields has hampered him."

The Aburame head nodded. "I will speak with him on the subject."

"I know you will. Choza, your son is next... and honestly tied for the worst of all of his class. "Choza actually flinched, turning away like an embarrassed child. "He eats more then trains, had poor academic grades, shows no capacity for independent thought or combat. He is cowardly and only fought in the Chunin exams when bribed. It is our belief that he be retired." Choza actually gaped, too shocked to reply.

"Shikaku, your son is tied as well. Intelligent though he is, the boy is disgracefully lazy. He sabatoged his own grades, has never bothered to better himself and actually feigned sleep during the invasion. He will retire or be given harsh disciplined training. No other routes are available."

Neither elder bothered to wait for a response. The disgust was clearly too much.

"Inoichi, your daughter had fantastic academic scores. She was kunoichi of the year. A joke given her abusive nature, laziness, poor skills, and obsession with dieting. We believe she has no place in TI, nepotism will have no part in her career.

Then there is team Seven."

Koharu shivered, disgusted as she glared at a now angry Kakashi.

"Sakura was a perfect blank slate. You could have made her anything. She was lazy and obsessed with the Uchiha. She still is the latter, ontop if being abrasive, abusive and temperamental. Only her time with Tsunade has revealed her true potential.

The Uchiha was entitled, angry and unstable and you gave him an assassination tool. You dedicated all of your training on him. You never bothered to assess or aid his mental state.

Then there is Naruto ... our biggest failure. The sum of our flaws."

Tsunade and Jiraya both stepped forward, with Tsunade speaking first. "He is the most hard-working, dedicated shinobi in our village! A hero!"

Homara raised his brow. "How? Naruto refuses to master the basics on any level,failed three times and wkn by stealing the Forbidden scroll. If it wasn't for nepotism, he would have been rightfully imprisoned. If he wasn't the son of the Fourth and Favorite of the Third, he would have never become a ninja.

A fact he proven over and over. Every mission he had had was only successful through the kyuubi. All of them would have failed without it. He takes the hits, heals and wins by attrition. All of his jutsus work by overpowering the jutsu more then actual skill.

His behavior is atrocious. Whiny, lazy, lax, abrasive, entitled. He makes no efforts, just says he believes it and expects results. He should never have been a ninja and you know it."

Tsunade shivered, then sighed. "I know. I realized that after he died."

Jiraiya wanted to protest... he couldn't. It was clear to him that Naruto dying broke something in Tsunade. Something he was afraid of touching, for fear he'd make it worse.

Koharu saw this too. She turned to the senseis. "A lazy chimney and a porn reading ever late brooder. Do we have to say more?"

Silence ruled. Thier point made.

Then Shikkaku stood. "What changes have been made?" His voice was soft, hurt.

"Checks and Balances. The hokage is on the top still. Then the two reagents, that is us. The council is next. Only our responsibility has changed. We now control the Academy and post training, for all divisions. Every branch may overturn a decision with the majority vote of another branch. We monitor Tsunade, you the council monitor both groups. No group is more powerful. Balance is equal."


	16. Loss challenge

**From: Mr guest (Guest)**

 **Mr guest:How you start stopping bashing Naruto and making a Naruto fanfic how you would've wanted him to be but still keep his core values and let him organically grow up/mature/not be a frickin blockhead? Meaning him understanding his failings at one point in his career (in the beginning would be preferable). Side note: not to be a forgiving idiot when said friend decides to use an A rank assassination jutsu on you. Also pairings: straight only. Doesn't even have to be Hinata."**

 **Mr. Guest. You make a good point. I have decided to redirect the path of Heir no more to accomplish this.**

 **I will be doing an earlier start version of this premise (Your challenge, not this story.)**

...

"Damn it!!" Naruto's angry declaration made Tsunade sigh. It was getting old. "Why can't I do this?"

Standing she strode over to the frustrated genin and poked his forehead. "I told you, your muscles atrophied. Without your advanced healing factor, you cannot recover like you used to."

"What does that even mean?" He whined, loud and long. Anger boiled under her skin, the grating sound getting to her.

'Nawaki would never whine like that.' She barely shook off the thought. Those were popping up more and more lately. "You healed very fast Naruto. It takes days or weeks to heal from cuts. You took minutes. You need more time to gain muscle."

His face squashed into a pout. "What does healing have to do with muscle, or getting tired so often."

Sighing again, she poked his belly. "Fat supplies energy, the Kyuubi did as well. Without them you get tired. As for muscle... when you exercise, you rip your muscles apart. Healing that makes stronger muscle. Hypertrophy, it is called." Poking him again, she pulled up his chin. "You've mafe great progress Naruto. In three weeks you've done almost five weeks of work. But there is a limit. Your only human,no enhancements. You have to be patient."

The kid pouted again, huffing loudly. "This is stupid."

"Yes, but it is needed. I give you two more weeks before you can start training. You can do d rank missions to get used to missions again. In either case you have to start slow. If you don't,you'll end up worse."

Finally Naruto nodded,moving to his next rehab station.

Tsunade watched him, amazed at how tired she was. 'Was he always so grating? I can barely stand him mist days.' Groaning internally, she imagined, Nawaki and Dan. The images overlapped Naruto's body, but just didn't seems to fit. 'Dan was determined, strong, calm and focused. Nawaki was funny, kind, impulsive but very focused. Other then wanting to be Hokage, they have nothing in common. Why did I think otherwise... sigh. I guess I wanted to see them again.'

Her head whipped towards the door, moments before Shizune barrled in. "Lady Tsunade, you have a visitor in your office."

Nodding, a little glad to be away from the boy making her head so confused, Tsunade shouted. "Naruto, Shizune will take over your session today. I've got work to do."

When Tsunade made her way to her office, she was greeted with a familar perverted grin.

"Hello Hime, you miss me?".

She just sighed for a long moment. "What do you want?"

He pouted, all to similar to Naruto for comfort. "That really hurts, right here."He held his heart for a moment before turning serious. "War is coming,Tsunade."

Another sigh. "How do you know and why?"

"Mass training, mission increase and aggressive territory claiming. In a week they have aligned six local villages. As for why, well... Naruto. Or rather Kyuubi."

They shared a sigh, but Tsunade spoke next. "Without a tailed beast we are free game. Especially with our poor luck in the last two decades."

"Basically. Frost, Key, Stone and Rock. Worse... the Akatsuki is helping them."

"That is worse..." Sighing, she turned to the window. "How long do we have?"

"Three years." Her look of disbelief was enough to get him to respond. "The Akatsuki had only one request. Whatever they want revolves around that time."

'Damn... here I was hoping for a few peaceful years til the brat became Hokage.' She carefully ignored the horror present within at the idea. Just as she ignored her alcoholism, practice would make perfect. "I'll make preparations."

With a rougish grin, Jiraiya nodded and hopped to the window. "By Hime.'

Before he could so much as shift to jump, Tsunade asked what he did not want to hear.

"Why haven't you visited Naruto?" Jiraiya shuttered before sighing. "He annoys you now."

He flinched, looking away shamed. "Not at all, I love the brat."

She gave a pointlessly grim smile. "No, you don't. I'm hardly ignorant Jiraiya."

"... I... I trained Naruto because of Minato and the Fox. That was all he had going for him. Without that... " he shrugged. "The kid would lip off to the wrong person and die. He can't heal from that kind of beating any more. Remember how he talked to you?"

She chuckled a little, ignoring the burn of annoyance at the memories. "Good point... "

 **Jiraiya bolted as Tsunade passively dismissed him. He couldn't afford to have her know he lied a little. There was more important things then Naruto or even the Leaf at stake...**

The old Toad sage words from the week before haunted Jiraiya and drove him.

 _"...death stripped the boy of what truly made him a hero... empathy. Passive power from his soul that bonded him to everyone, linking them to him. He would never really be the actor of greatness, but a passive puppetmaster. His wants would be made into the world despite not being worth or making actual change._

 _Surely you've noticed the dimness of his soul? No longer does he ignite faith where none should lay. A passive loyalty inspired by feats not usually impressive. A willingness to ignore faults you would otherwise see as uncompromising._

 _Stripped of this, Naruto is a mere child. All blessings of chance and fate severed from his being. However, for Naruto, this is true freedom. He can be anything. Fate can no longer follow him._

 _The great destruction will still happen, but Naruto will no longer have what is needed to stop it."_

The words were cold, and painful but it supported what he said to Tsunade. Naruto was not cut out for this, and would never be again.

'I'm sorry Minato... but I need to find a way to fix the prophecy...Naruto isn't that any more.'

He turned to the Hokage mountain, nodding lightly.

'You turned your son into a jinchuuriki. Of course you'd understand.'

Uplifted by the words he told himself, Jiraiya shot over to the hotsprings. Eager to spy on some makes ladies.

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Yes he isn't the Heir to Asura. Yet he still hasn't hit rock bottom...**

 **Wait for that...**

 **Lovr, your Ninja Overlord...**

 **P.S. next chapter is called Remediation...**


	17. hi

I loved Naruto st first but it was during Shippuden that I stopped liking him. He had no growth. As a writer, this killed me. The series had so much potential but fell into vad cliches, power vs growth, action vs story. I loved Old Naruto as he had places tp grow, check out Pullimg My weight and Genius Sensei to see my point.

I do get his personality, as an abused and neglected child myself i really empathise. But as a persom with a mental illness, I appreciate accountability. Naruto us never held accountable for anything ever. Ge destroyed property, personal and public. Didn't bother studying, or expanding his skill set. This new story is really about him learning at his own pace. He won't be a million skills, unlike the series he will be a ninja in the village. He wil get a sp ecialty, a rounded skill set and a reputation built on experience vs big events. He eill gain reliability.

Jiraiya is interesting. Neglectful but depressed. He is a perv who is never held at fault. Accountability will ge a big part of this journey .

People love were based on nepotism and similarities to others then actual choice and action in his part. Nawaki, dan, minato, Jiraiya, obito etcm ge rode thier emotional coattails.

People , without asura's passively drawing them "freinships and bonda make him stronger" they are clearer. His faults are more obvious then his good side, he is entitled, lazy and obnoxious. Thry see this, big moments are worthless if your everyday self sucks . As he grows, that will change abd he will be lived or hated on his own terms.

As for the civies, I don't blame them. Tjry ade ignorant sealing so thry dont know he isn't kyuubi. they base it on that. The shinobi do, so thry are more at fault. i imagine his acyions justifed that hate for some...

Hope this helps people see...


	18. Constructive

Okay, so as you know I bash Naruto on this page. I've done some thinking, sparked by a debate with stonemine1, and I decided to make a constructive criticism chapter. A suggestion if how the series could have fixed things from my perspective. It is entirely opinion based so feel free to join.

One rule, no altering history or major plot concept. Delivery is key.

I will adress this in chucks

Emotional Bonds-

Okay the series had a serious issue with Romance. Naruto and Sasuke ended up with fangirls with whom they barely spoke.

Even though they were on the same team, Sakura and Sasuke barely shared more then a few conversations. Sakura was more fangirl then freind and he tried to kill her at one point after she tried to kill him. Sasuke betrayed her village and attempted to Kill Naruto. Love has limits. It would have made more sense, and been a good arc, for Sakura to stop loving Sasuke. For her to take a serious look at his actions and realize that she was more obsessive then anything. Or, show them connecting during missions, Sasule actually opening up and both seeimg flaws in each other as well as positives.

Hinata stalked Naruto, didn't speak to him, fainted in his presence. She did try to save him with Pein but honestly that isn't a reason to love someone. They never really spoke, dated, or developed a connection. Hinata was more obsessed as she didn't really know him. She was no different then someone who watches TV and thinks they know an actor whom they love.

A great arc would be them bonding over training. They both struggled with their skills and suffered emotional issues. Bonding over training would be a great way to open up as people and still progress as ninja. It would make their love valid.

For both examples, have the girls called out for being stalkers and not having the two main charecters marry girls they barely knew.

This goes for other bonds, like All of Naruto's freindships. We never really see any growth their, hanging outs or addressing past sins. It was bland... some kind of hanging out, missions together, rising through ranks and helping each other out.

Naruto loving a village that hated him... bordered more on Stockholm syndrome. It felt more like Naruto was manipulated to feel obligated to love them. Even when they addressed this with his darkness during Kyuubi training, Naruto accepted but ignored it. I'm not saying he had to kill the village but acknowledging he had issues and doing something would be better. Maybe giving up being Hokage, realizing he can't lead those who've mistreated him, choosing to replace Jiraiya as Sanin instead. This would show growth as well, seeing as Naruto stayed Stagnant in his ambitions.

Iruka and Naruto... nothing happened. It was there then barely mentioned. Have him tutor Naruto after genin exams, or hell for the Chunin exams. Show him refining Naruto's basic skills so overall he is chunin. Show him being Naruto's confidant... something.

Skills-

Okay this goes for all of the Rookies bar Sasuke, Sakura and Ino... show diverse skill set. All they got i. Shippudem is mildly better overall skills and more advanced Family jutsu. Show a speciality... and don't rely on teams as they are not meant to stay together indefinitely.

Here are some examples

Hinata- Veterinarian training for Akamaru and maybe a little of that Inuzuka training for Taijutsu.

Kiba and Akamaru- Diversionary Jutsu, like Hidden Mist Jutsu, to go with his guerilla tactics. Tracking, maybe a capture Ninja

Shino- Weapon skill and poisons to go with lack of chakra reserves. Hunter Ninja.

Shikamaru- anything at all. He is a genius but was so limited. Whem he actually tried he was epic but honestly he was always nearly dying. Seals and a weapon would be good...

Choji- Maybe defensive Earth Jutsu and food ninja stuff. Would make him more diverse and go with his food obsession.

Neji- Genjutsu or other taijutsu to make him well rounded. Really anything since he was supposed to be a genius.

Tenten- Seals. Poisons. Genjutsu. Anything to make her more dangerous and go with her skill set. Seals stand out as there are so few impressive sealers.

Lee- Other Taijutsu styles to make his style less predictable. Weapon skills and Silent killing training to go with his speed and low chakra levels. Front lines.

Naruto- Barriers and healing and mass jutsu. Yes, healing. With his clones he could easily become a mass recovery ninja. Healing a lot, even if just first aid, and protecting them as he saves them. Pranking skills could mix with traps for Guerilla warfare.

Or, have him try to ve Hokage by earning it. Learning Politics, village history, people skills, gaining better reputation... really anything. Big moments mean nothing without consistent proof of reliability.

Lessons -

The series was all about over coming hatred and the underdog overcoming but it ignored several points. Saying to give up hatred with addressing the cause helps no one. Explain the hate and admit not all hate it bad or wrong. Destruction can be right and can be needed.

None of Naruto's enemies were wrong, they fought and bled for years to fulfull their believes but one kid who has no context or understanding of their views magically changes them. None of this makes sense ever. Literally none of it. Some people he'd have to kill to stop them, this is just reality. Pein should have been killed, his healing everyone shouldn't have happened. It felt cheap, as it was a clash of ideals and ideas. Let them stay dead and have Pein die out of strain or at Naruto's hands. Not everyone can or should ve reasoned with. And honestly Pein's views made sense. Unlike Naruto, who couldn't see the Forest from the Trees, Pein couldn't see the Trees from the Forest. In his eyes, he hadhad to weed out the issues to prevent them from choking out the Forest.

Likea forest fire, conflict hurts but allows long term growth.

History- Mythology

Why did we hear about the Warring clan era and the Sage of Six paths so late? Seriously if this was so big, why not integrate it throughout the mythos so it didn't feel so out of place and random. Have it recited Konohomaru's class, or a story told by a mission charecter... same goes for how everyone said the Fourth was the strongest when clearly it was the First. Why is this so unknown?

Thebest suggestion would be Naruto learning history and politics in his attempts to be worthy of Hokage Title. It would fill a lot in but never feel forced.

Lessons-

Naruto talked a big game about wanting to be Hokage through hard work but only got it through big dramatic moments and being blessed by everyone. He had a poor consistent performance with low mission count.

Why not show him doing missions, losing and winning. Growing up to realize life isn't so simple as right and wrong. Have him lead missions eventually to establish a good reputation, slowly rising through the ranks. Establishing connections, Allies, skills and more. Have him read and work through his faults to become worthy of a title he used to want for attention.

Make him earn his powers beyond blessings and nepotism.

Have him genuinely fail, losing a lot. Like Pein not saving everyone or losing to Neji. Both outclassed him, wanting and working hard isn't enough to succeed. Some people are luckier and failure is a reality.

This slow rise would emphasis hard work ovet genius and give him allues, undoing the hate and showing friendship power. But some should still hate him as hate tends to linger...

Have his freinds, Lee And Neji train him... freinds and training to go with his freind power thing.

Actually address the slave Hyuuga seal. Really, Neji wasn't wrong for being so hateful. Yes Hinata was not at fault in the slightest, but addressing his hate at it's source would be a great way to complete his growth and undo the hate there... breaking a long cycle of hate.

Establish limits to stop op.

Okay, Naruto's healing and Chakra levels, all Sharingan, Kyuubi's everything... all OP as hell. Establish a limit.

Naruto had no healing limit at all. He simply out stamina everyone. His only real power was taking a hit, especially in the beginning. Show him failing from this, having injuries his powers cannot heal. Give long term healing issues like Tsunade's seal. Something...

Sharingan should never lose the blindness risk, very simple.

I hope this helps.

 **send your suggestions and I'll post them up to.**


	19. An Retirement

I am sad to say that I am retiring from fanfiction to focus on my original works. It is a long time coming... and it took a lor of thought...

All of my stories are up for adoption...

I will never forget this site and the joy it brought me. I evolved as a person and author... Thank you...

I will be publishing all of my original works on Amazon, just Look for Michael E Rauch. Look for me there.

Goodbye.


End file.
